


The Treacherous Heart in Perpetual Doom

by Jux_ta_pose



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne and Gilbert, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jux_ta_pose/pseuds/Jux_ta_pose
Summary: This is a further examination on a particular scene between Anne and Gilbert in episode 2 of Season 3 "Anne with an E" the scene when they are on the train together on the way to Charlottetown. (SPOILERS- If you haven't seen this episode you might not like to read any further)Told through Gilbert's eyes.Hope you all enjoy, please excuse any mistakes...This was such a difficult episode to watch, so fraught with sadness, hoping I did it justice.******************************************************************************************





	The Treacherous Heart in Perpetual Doom

“She’s fond of you, Marilla”

“It's ridiculous, really”

“If it’s any consolation I don’t mind being your escort”

“Well, I mind. I can fend for myself. Do you even know what my quest is? I’m on a deeply meaningful personal journey and I certainly don’t need you”

“Yes, I’ve taken notice of that!”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean too…”

“It’s fine…”

But it wasn’t fine, far from it. If Gilbert were honest with himself he was downright resentful of Anne and her insufferable ability to make him feel the sharp sting of her tongue as she so casually pierced his soul with pinpoint accuracy. 

She wasn’t always like this because he knew her to be selfless and kind hearted and true, but rarely were any of these virtues ever aimed at him. Something about him always seemed to stir a kind of hurricane within her petite frame which always ended up surging into his path without fail.

Would she never forgive him for that slight error of calling her ‘carrots’ that first day, must he forever be defined by that stupid mistake. 

He’d been so pleased to escort Anne to Charlottetown, to be asked by a lavishly blushing Anne with those huge pleading eyes, how could he ever deny her. 

But now he almost wished he had.

He wouldn’t have, but darn it, he wished he was capable of being malicious. But he could never do that to someone, not without serious provocation.

Gilbert spent the remainder of the train ride with his nose in a book, he struggled to retain any of the information in it though, as his anger thrashed around in his brain causing havoc. 

He ignored the red haired waif who’s eyes he could feel on his person all that excruciatingly long trip. It was cruel, ignoring her so completely but she was to blame for his being out of sorts. Did she mean to be so hurtful or was it his fault for being so stripped bare in her presence... it was like he invited her displeasure.

Disembarking the train at Charlottetown had been a blissfully hasty affair, walking Anne to Ms Barry’s residence was achingly slow in comparison, although the scenery was engaging and lovely despite the company. 

Gilbert just wanted to get it over and done as quickly as possible, therefore he would have done his duty in the eyes of Marilla and Matthew and not pushed Anne Shirley Cuthbert into that ditch. The torment of yet another rejection had been quietly simmering away and festering, he had to get away from her so he could breathe again and clear his mind.

Although he’d been brusque in leaving, it didn’t stop him from whirling around at the end of the walk when he heard Anne’s squeal of delight. 

He watched, crushed like an insignificant speck when he witnessed Anne in the arms of Cole as he spun her around and she giggled deliriously like he’d hung the moon. 

Gilbert had never moved so quickly after that display, his anger and sadness merged into a crescendo, tears were bitterly swiped away, abolished with the sleeve of his coat. 

That was quite enough of that Gilbert Blythe and he gave himself a stern talking to all the way to his apprenticeship. 

A short time later he entered the building to begin another day under the tutelage of Doctor Ward but it was the sweet voice of Miss Winifred Rose that flew any last remaining somber thoughts of Anne from his head. 

He’d only spoken to her a handful of times but she was bold and whip smart and immensely pretty, how could any man not be smitten at first glance. 

Unlike a certain redhead she actually seemed to like his appreciation of her person or at least she was amused by his tiny infatuation and allowed it to flourish innocently. She did flirt with him but in a very refined way as if to say ‘I'll allow your chaste yearning but only under my strict instruction and nothing less’.

Gilbert wanted so badly for Anne to like him but she didn’t seem interested in caring about him, let alone a future with him. He’d tried with her, perhaps he’d been to subtle. But here was a woman, not a girl and she responded openly and with no reservation to his quiet fascination.

Maybe she just wanted to be his teacher, to be her handsome boy puppet to manipulate but he didn’t care he was hungry for all knowledge she could bestow upon him. He wasn’t in love it was just attraction at its purest. 

During that delightful afternoon in the cafe with Miss Rose he forgot about Anne completely and let this beautiful women weave her magical web around that gaping hole in his heart. 

He’d touched her hand, accidently but it was so daring, illicit in the way she lingered and held eye contact... it thrilled him to his very core. 

Later as he travelled back to Avonlea with Anne on the train, his mind kept going over every second of that afternoon. Gilbert took the flower he had pilfered from the cafe out of his breast pocket, he smiled wistfully and spun its delicate petals in the light filtering through the window.

But on the peripheral he couldn’t help but notice that same light as it struck one of Anne’s braids and burst across the inside of his eyelids in a prism of mouthwatering reds and oranges. 

She was too quiet, something was unmistakably wrong but she wouldn’t confide in him. 

Anne was in anguish, he could sense it’s potency seeping out of her in continuous painful waves and he badly wanted to draw her small body to him. 

But he did nothing but endure her heartache for he knew she’d only scowl and reject his comfort. 

Please... talk to me.


End file.
